Final Scene in The Finder Crossover Episode
by sansticonderoga
Summary: What begins as a dream ends in reality. Brennan's booty call with "The Finders" Walter Sherman brings about her realization that she is truly, madly, deeply in love with Booth.


Scene One

Scene opens with Booth and Brennan trapped in the elevator from the Blackout in the Blizzard episode. As Brennan stands up you can hear the tinkling of frozen peas from the bag that Booth threw at Sweets fall from her coat and bounce on the elevator floor.

Brennan: "I think you were a little hard on Sweets, Booth."

Booth: "That's the pot calling the kettle black."

Brennan: "I would rather be a black kettle than an odious toad."

Booth: "Well you know how it goes Bones. You've got to kiss a few toads to find your prince."

Brennan: "Actually the colloquialism references frogs, not toads. Inherently they are quite different. A toad..."

Booth cuts her scientific explanation off and completes the sentence with a thought of his own.

Booth: "Rhymes with road."

Brennan squints her eyes in minor annoyance and looks squarely at Booth.

Brennan: "When we finally do get out of here, why don't you just go and find another blonde to propose to?"

Booth: "I cannot believe that you ended that sentence with a dangling participle."

Picking up frozen peas from the floor of the elevator and throwing them, one at a time, at Booth, Brennan says: "Well I have more grammatically incorrect things I want to say to you Booth."

Booth: "Like…" (Deflecting the peas she is throwing at him).

Brennan: "Like, how could you possibly come back from Afghanistan with a girlfriend?"

Booth: "Just movin' on Bones. You're the one who said "I can't change. I don't know how."

Booth makes his voice a little higher as he quotes Brennan's response to his previous admission to give a relationship between them a chance. Again Brennan gives him the squinty-eyes before replying.

Brennan: "I'm a genius Booth. I'm brilliant. There isn't anything I can't figure out- eventually-including how to change."

Booth: "The heart isn't about the brain Bones.

Brennan: "Well then HOW could your heart possibly have asked Hannah to marry you after what I disclosed to you that rainy evening in the car?"

Booth: "What are you talking about Bones? What did you disclose to me in the car?"

Brennan: "That I love you."

Booth: "In your dreams you did!"

Brennan sits straight up in bed, gasping. Her button-down shirt is completely unbuttoned, although still on, revealing her bra. She is only momentarily flustered but immediately realizes she was dreaming. With a huge sigh of relief she states:

Brennan: "Thank god THAT was a dream."

Then she looks to her left and notices Walter Sherman, naked, in the bed next to her.

Brennan: "Oh, if only this was a dream too."

Brennan gets out of bed, buttoning her shirt and puts on her pants. Walter opens his eyes.

Walter: "Where you going?"

Brennan: "Where I belong."

Walter: "To work?"

Brennan: "No, work is where I am needed."

Walter: "I'm glad you called. Last night was fun"

Brennan: "One man's fun is this woman's folly."

Brennan notices all of her published books on his book shelf. She pulls The Bone of Contention off the shelf and tosses it on the bed. It lands squarely with a thud, right next to Walter who is still just lying in bed.

Brennan: "On page 187 you will find information pertaining to copulation that will result in actual fun for both parties involved."

Brennan is completely dressed. She grabs her bag and exits Walters' apartment. She is walking quickly down the hallway, seemingly agitated, to the elevator. When she is in front of the elevator, she stomps her foot, grunts and smashes the elevator down-button with her palm.

Brennan: (speaking out-loud as if trying to convince herself of something). "I am completely unencumbered, totally non-committed. I have every right to satisfy my biological urges as I choose with whomever I choose."

The elevator sounds a 'ding'. As its doors open, Brennan continues speaking out-loud to herself.

Brennan: "Then why am I…" (pausing her thoughts she steps onto the elevator and she concludes)…"so uncomfortable."

Once inside the elevator, Brennan purposefully presses the lobby button and a big red, capital letter "L" lights up. The elevator illicit another 'ding' sound and the doors close. The big, red, letter "L" remains brightly lit. Brennan continues to stare at it. Just as the elevator begins to descend she leans against the interior elevator wall and capitulates in agreement with a nod of her head to the big, red letter "L" when a smile brightens her face. She pulls out her cell phone, presses a speed dial button and puts the phone to her ear.

Brennan: "Booth, its Bones.

The elevator stops and releases another 'ding' sound. She matter-of-factly continues speaking.

Brennan: "I love you. I am completely, totally and monogamously in love with you. Call me when you get this message."

The elevator doors open. She drops her cell phone into her purse and walks comfortably out of the elevator.

The credits roll and "The Finder" crossover episode comes to a close.


End file.
